Motor vehicles are complex devices that include a variety of components to provide various functions and/or desired motor vehicle configurations. The components may be subject to damage, for instance, damage incurred as a result of a collision. It may be desirable to repair the components, such as damaged components, in an effort to provide the various functions and/or the desired motor vehicle configuration.